


Broken

by luvfifteen



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Case Fic, Drug Use, F/M, Jealous Sherlock, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Switching, first time writing something like this please be nice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvfifteen/pseuds/luvfifteen
Summary: Sherlock had to run away and leave the country to save his friends, but he has always hated himself for ruining his chance to have a relationship with John which had just started to go to the next level.Now, he finds himself face to face with his previous best-friend and almost-lover while trying to solve a murder at John's military base. John himself seems happily married now and Sherlock isn't sure he'll be able to keep his jealousy in check while working to investigate the puzzle.
Relationships: Sarah Sawyer/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 14





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind and leave me some comments. I've never written a case fic before and I am not great with angst either. 2020 has been awful for me and my family so I really hope this brings some positivity to my life, and I hope you enjoy reading it, too.

Sherlock is about to hail a cab outside of the train station when he spots him. The beard makes him look older but more handsome if it can be possible, and there’s no mistaking those navy blue eyes belong to. 

A spot of self consciousness hits him when the man looks his way. Will he recognize him? Sherlock’s hair had always been long but now his big ringlets almost reach his shoulders on the side. Helpful in creating new disguises. As for John, he has always worn his hair short, practically a buzz cut at times, but it’s a tad longer on top now, and John has it slicked back in a thick swoop. He looks older and more handsome. 

What the consulting detective tries to hide, and fails miserably is the shock, hurt, loneliness and want of seeing John looking hale and healthy, and with a ring on his finger. 

Sherlock can’t stop looking at him, taking in all the differences and changes, knowing the good-looking soldier is doing the same. 

John had always had a natural broadness, but overall his weight had been normal for his height, but now John it looks like he’s been actively working out. He has developed hard buff musculature, and seemed to glow with a ruddy bronzed complexion, whereas Sherlock is much thinner than even he had been. Before Sherlock had always had a secret personal trainer but being on the run he hasn’t had any of that. He’s washed out, ill of health and so pale he looks translucent, and while he is wearing one of his typical posh and fitted suits, it looks large on his wafer-thin frame. 

John meanwhile is wearing a dark blue tartan shirt and looks full of vitality. 

Sherlock can’t believe his luck, meeting John like this. He quickly throws out a deduction. 

“You just got back from a surgery conference, am I right?” 

John’s thin mouth tightens into a white line. 

“Heard you were back from overseas. Yeah, that was what, two weeks ago. Couldn’t bother to let me know yourself.” His voice is deep with a tinge of hurt. 

“Ah, John I couldn’t… I mean, to face you after all these years.” Sherlock stumbles over his words uncomfortably. He shuffles his feet nervously before looking up at John. “You look good.” He wants John to know he still has feelings for him. 

John frowns. “Can’t say the same about you. Look as though a good breeze would snap you in two.” Sherlock blinks like a rabbit, momentarily shocked. 

“You’re starving yourself… again.” His voice is deep and low, making Sherlock shiver with hope that John still cares about him. 

“I’m not starving myself. I’m just busy. Mycroft is making me take on all sorts of boring cases before he’ll let me work with Greg again.” 

John’s brow furrows and his eyes tighten. For a moment the anger he wears shadows his face, and he looks older, tired, unhappy. Sherlock’s heart thumps in his chest at the thought of John unhappy.

“Are you taking drugs?” 

Sherlock’s mouth drops open, his eyes wide, frozen like a deer in the headlights. Why is it John Watson can be a complete neanderthal most times but can deduce Sherlock’s most painful secrets as if Sherlock is an open book to him. 

“I’m not.” He lies. 

John’s face becomes impassive. “Yeah, well, you’re half right about the conference thing. It was the last day and I got a call from Bill asking me to come over and help him--.” 

Sherlock gasps. “Then, we’re here for the same reason.”

Recognition slowly dawns on John. “Fuck. I should have known. I’m guessing James got your brother to agree to investigate?”

“Seems like it.” Sherlock would much rather talk about the woman John’s married to. 

“Might I inquire after your wife, Mr. Watson?” 

“Don’t you dare.” John snarls and shoves past him, making Sherlock almost fall on his face. 

He doesn’t leave, waiting until John grabs a taxi and watches him drive away.


End file.
